Certain beverage preparation machines use capsules containing ingredients to be extracted or to be dissolved; for other machines, the ingredients are stored and dosed automatically in the machine or else are added at the time of preparation of the drink.
Most coffee machines possess filling means that include a pump for liquid, usually water, which pumps the liquid from a source of water that is cold or indeed heated through heating means, such as a heating resistor, a thermoblock or the like.
Such machine typically have a brewing unit for holding and extraction the beverage ingredient. To introduce the ingredient into the brewing unit and then remove the ingredient upon use, the brewing unit has a closure mechanism that may be driven by a handle that is operable by a user.
EP 1 208 782 discloses a coffee machine having a main body including a brewing unit for extracting coffee capsules. The brewing unit is opened and closed with the aid of a handle that can be turned over the main body by an angle of about a 180 deg. from behind to the front of the main body. The handle has a pair of generally L-shaped levers connected at one end by a hand-drivable transverse rod and pivotally mounted at the opposite end to the opening and closing mechanism of the brewing unit. The pivotable L-shaped levers drive a movable part of the brewing unit via a pair of intermediate levers connected at a first end to this movable brewing unit part and at a second end to the corner of the L-shaped levers.
US 2008/0006159 discloses a brewing unit for an undisclosed coffee machine body. The brewing unit has a horizontally movable drawer for introducing an ingredient pouch and a vertically movable top part with a piercing mechanism for opening the pouch. These elements are driven by a generally U-shaped movable handle that can be pivoted from an upright open position down to a generally horizontal closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,488, WO 2007/111884 and EP 1 829 469 disclose a beverage machine having a main body with a foot extending in front of the machine for supporting a cup to be filled with beverage as well as an overhanging brewing unit above this foot. The brewing unit can be opened and closed manually by means of a handle system that is linked to a movable top part of the brewing unit and indirectly to a top front part of the main body.
Such machines are usually arranged to be placed at some convenient location on a support surface in a kitchen or bar or in an office or in another suitable environment, typically close to the mains and to a source of water, in particular close to the kitchen sink, and are not easily movable. This is inconvenient when the machine or the supporting surface needs to be cleaned or the machine otherwise moved, e.g. to a different room. When this happens, the user tends to seize the machine wherever he manages to find some gripping means, e.g. at the outlet nozzle, at the drip tray, by the machine's opening for the drip tray or waste ingredient container, under the machine's bottom . . . in an unreliable manner which may lead to dropping the machine, damaging parts of the machine exposed to excessive mechanical stress due to seizure of the machine at improper locations, to the falling out/off of some movable parts of the machine, such as the already mentioned drip tray, waste ingredient collector or even the water reservoir.
Moveable coffee machine are already known. EP 1 878 368 discloses a beverage machine having a functional block that is rotatably mounted on a support base. The functional block can be designed to be removable from the support base. EP 1 864 598 discloses an autonomous beverage machine that can be mounted onto a docking station. The beverage machine is arranged to be operable whether connected to the docking station or disconnected therefrom.
However, there is still a need to provide a coffee machine arranged so that is can be easily lifted and/or carried around by a user, in particular single-handed, and moreover, a machine whose appearance may be adjusted to fit different environments.